


one snowy day

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Sansa Stark, Past Abuse Implied, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: Theon and sansa get married <3





	one snowy day

Sansa thought she had long since given up the idea marrying for love That was just a fantasy for silly little girls was it not? she had good reason to think so but here on this snowy day the dream she thought shed lost forever was about to come true after all . This time it was the man she herself had chosen who stood beside her. He smiled at her through his broken teeth and let her hold his mangled hands .Just for this moment he is unashamed and that is because of her.  
Although he is hiding it well she can tell he is afraid. Not of her she knows but of the future and of the past and of the ghosts that still haunt him and the shadows that still lurk in the murky corners of this place this ruin. She understands. She shares those nightmares of his in the dark but right now it is day and this old place that turns nightmare in the dark it is now full of light and life and faith and cheer. It is her dearest home once again and she cannot hate it .She is safe and she is with all those she loves and it is snowing . It is her wedding day. Her last wedding day. Her best wedding day . She is not scared She has never been less afraid in her whole life 

“I always used to dream of this day- before…” he confessed to her “ I always used to dream of marrying you “  
She blushes a deep red to match her flowing locks “ Are you ready then, Lord Greyjoy?”  
“You know I am. Are you?” He smiles so wide then and his eyes sparkle with mischief like they used to before… she hasn't seen that look in so long . She’d missed it sorely  
Oh she isn't scared, no, but right now she is holding on to him so tightly like she thinks she’d wake any second and he’d be gone from her side  
Since he shared a confession she does too “You are my true knight.” she whispers “ The one I always looked for - waited for. There you were- right by my side all along. you saved me- never forget that -you saved me “ He squeezed her so tight then it was like he’d never let her go. She’d never felt safer

He doesn't say “I love you” he never had done- not even before… and she had never expected it - not from him - but now he says “Sansa” like her very name was a prayer for salvation and she understands . She understands that when he says Sansa like that he was also saying everything that he could not yet say but that he meant with his whole heart and also everything that could not ever be shared in words -not even between the two of them who had cemented their bond in hell. She understands. He has put his fragile faith in her and she is happy to return the favour  
“I know .“she tells him “Believe me, I know.”  
So she doesn't say “I love you” either but this time it is not because she doesn't mean it .  
She says instead simply “Theon.”  
Theon Theon Theon  
she says like its the only word she knows- the only word that makes any sense- the only one that matters . she knows that is what he needs to hear. she knows that he knows what she means . When she says "Theon" she means `I forgive you Theon Greyjoy ' `I trust you Theon Greyjoy' `I understand you Theon Greyjoy’ `I love you Theon Greyjoy' All of this and more.  
Theon Theon Theon  
Sansa Sansa Sansa  
They are two joined already  
Oh no, she isn't scared she is full of hope she is full of courage she is full of pride  
Moody old Jon snow is beaming at her Arya is wearing a dress and even Tyrion is there. He catches her eye and raises a wine glass "Good luck" he mouths  
"I don't need luck "she mouths back "not this time"  
She doesn't need luck because for once this is entirely her choice and yes she is ready come what may  
For she has faced monsters and come out steel plated .She has faced monsters and she knows that Theon isnt one - whatever people may say  
They may say whatever they like .They need not listen words cannot cut them anymore  
Here on this snowy day Sansa Stark is ready  
She is ready  
Ready to become  
Lady Greyjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> so this is my first post on here so do let me know if I've tagged it wrong or if the format is weird or whatever  
> I love theonsa


End file.
